Sirius Comeback und andere Katastrophen
by sockentier
Summary: Sirius kommt aus der Hölle gekraxelt und stellt jede Menge Blödsinn an...
1. Raus aus der Hölle, rein in das Leben

Hallo, liebe Leser!Joar... also, das ist meine erste FF... viel spaß damit!

* * *

„Gnnn!"

Langsam aber sicher schaffte er es mühsam und mit zitternden Fingern, den Rand der Schlucht zu erreichen.

Sirius Black blickte noch ein Mal nach unten, um triumphierend den Weg anzuschauen, den er an der steilen Wand nach oben geklettert war- doch anstatt von Stolz und übertriebener Selbstzufriedenheit überfiel ihn die gute alte Höhenangst und sein Gesicht wurde einen Touch grüner.

„Komm schon, Sirius!", spornte er sich selbst an und wurde von den anderen Toten in der Hölle blöd angeschaut.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du hier raus willst?", fragte der Teufel und schlürfte auf dem weißen Sand am Strand des Meeres in der Karibik ähnlichen Hölle liegend seinen Sex on the Beach.

„Ja!", presste Sirius durch die Zähne hervor und klammerte sich an einem Stein fest.

„Hier unten ist es so schön warm und hier gibt es keine Verbote!", rief eine Todesserin, Jackie Blackhils, im schwarzen knappen Bikini zu ihm herauf und leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie wollte Sirius schon in Hogwarts in ihrem Bett haben, doch irgendwie hatte er bei ihr das nie geschnallt. Das nahm sie ihm persönlich.

„Hier drin ist es mir zu heiß!", rief Sirius zurück. Aber wirklich! Ihm rannte die Brühe den Körper runter, allein damit hätte man den Wasserspiegel sämtlicher Ozeane um ganze 17, 25 cm heben können.

Nur noch 7 cm und er hatte es geschafft! Er brauchte bloß den Arm heben...

„Gnnn!"

Noch 3 cm...

2...

1...

„Yahoo!", stieß Sirius aus und kletterte auf die Rolltreppe am Rand der Schlucht, die in die Hölle und aus der Hölle führte, wo den ganzen Tag Party gemacht wurde und die Leute reihenweise zu zweit in kleine Hütten verschwanden, um miteinander Karten zu spielen...

„Ciao, Leuts! Ich schau in 80 Jahren noch mal vorbei!"

„Dann bist du über 100, du Trottel!", rief Jackie, doch das hörte er nicht mehr. Gemütlich tuckerte die Rolltreppe nach oben in Richtung grauer verstaubter Vorhang, von dem er, Sirius, kein Plan hatte, wofür der gut sein sollte, aber das ging ihn ja nichts an.

„Ciao,mein Lieblingstodesengel, man sieht sich!", grüßte Sirius eine ehemalige Selbstmörderin und machte eine anzügliche Handbewegung, was der Todesengel mit dem schönsten Finger in der Mitte der menschlichen Hand beantwortete.

„Sirius!"

„WAH!"

Sirius wich erschrocken auf die linke Seite der Stufe, wofür er gleich von einer anderen Toten niedergemacht wurde, die es ganz schnell hatte, wieder zu den Lebenden zu gehören(„Wenn du stehen willst, dann stell dich nach rechts, du –Piep -!")

Ein weiterer Todesengel, den keiner ernst nahm, war ganz nah an die Rolltreppe geflogen und sah Sirius eindringlich an.

„Sei gewarnt!", sprach der Todesengel außer Atem und flatterte immer schneller, um mit der Rolltreppe mithalten zu können. „Du wirst die Kunst beherrschen müssen, auf mehreren Beinen laufen zu müssen!"

Sprach's und flog davon.

„Häh?", verdutzt sah Sirius ihm nach und stolperte rücklings in den Vorhang und fiel hart auf kaltem Boden. Die Kunst, auf mehreren Beinen laufen zu können? Was war das denn für ein Schwachsinn? Und warum roch es hier so schrecklich nach warmen rohen Gehirn!

Schnüff, Schnüff.

Das roch... hey, das war ja der Boden im Ministerium! Kein Boden roch sonst derart widerlich! Das hieß ja... dass.. dass... er lebte! Yahoo! Er lebte! Wie geil! Er lebte! Er lebte! Fröhlich sprang Sirius durch die Gegend und bellte.

Moment! Er bellte? Sirius bellte noch ein Mal und sah dann auf seine Füße. Fell! O Gott! Er war ein Hund! Hilfe! Verdammt, warum hatte er bloß die Kunst der animagi gelernt! Dannwär hm das sicher nicht passiert! So was aber auch...

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!", schrie er.

„Ein sprechender Hund?"

Sieius blickte sich um. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die dunklen Gestalten auf, die um einen Futternapf voller Hundefutter standen und auf eine Uhr guckten.

„Ooooh!", der Animagus winselte und hechelte kurz. Pedigree! Seine Lieblingsmarke! Wie hypnotisiert sprang er auf den Napf zu.

Doch bevor er seine Zähne genüsslich in das Dosenfutter versenken konnte, spürte er einen ziehenden Schmerz am Nabel und wurde durch einen Tunnel geschleudert.

„Autsch!"

Er knallte unsanft Kopf vorraus gegen einer Palme.

Eine Palme! In ganz England gibt es weit und breit kein Palmen! Wo war er denn jetzt gelandet? Er blickte auf des Gebäude hinter sich.

Eine Highschool... in Brandon, stand da... Uuuuh, Brandon! Moment... Brandon? Das sagte ihm was...

Sirius stöhnte leidend auf.

Lily hatte was davon erzählt!

Brandon! Er war in Florida! Ganz toll!

Wieso wurden gefüllte Futternäpfe als Portschlüssel benutzt? Gab es im Müll denn keine Fußbälle oder Schuhe mehr!

„Hallo, du Hübscher! Was liegst du denn hier rum? Armes Tier!"

Sirius blickte auf. Ein junges Mädchen stand vor ihm und streichelte seinen Kopf. Hach! Mitleid! Das tat gut! Ach, er war ja so ein armes flauschiges Hundeetwas!

„Ich muss dann wieder, Hund! Mach's gut!"

Sie drehte sich weg und trat seufzend den Weg in Richtung Heimat an. Sirius sprang auf und rannte ihr bellend hinterher. Hey! Was fiel ihr ein, einfach so abzuhauen! Er hatte Hunger! Er wollte was essen!

Sirius biss ihr spielerisch in die Knöchel und bellte und hüpfte fröhlich um sie herum.

„Ja, ist gut, du schönes Tier! Geh heim! Geh zu deinem Herrchen!"

Nee, dachte Sirius und huschte durch die halb geöffnete Haustür des kleinen, weißen, im mexikanischem Stil erbauten Hauses, ehe seine neue Bekanntschaft etwas sagen konnte.

„Du bist mir einer!", lachte sie und blickte den Hund an, der es sich gerade auf einer Decke auf dem Boden gemütlich machte.

Grinsend öffnete sie eine Dose Futter, die sie gekauft hatte, falls sie schon wieder spontan auf den Hund der Nachbarin aufpassen musste. Sie brachte die gefüllte als Futternapf Zweck entfremdete Corn Flakes Schüssel zu Sirius und kraulte sein Ohr. Dem konnte es gar nicht besser gehen.

„Carly! Aufstehen! Morgenstund´ hat Gold im Mund!"

Sirius Ohren zuckten. Ach ja! Carlys Mum Phyllis. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund? Es war doch schon 20.15! Ach ja! Phyllis "Möchtegern sarkastische Ader", wie Carly zu sagen pflegte...

„Ja, gleich!", gähnte das Mädchen und drehte sich in ihrem Wasserbett auf die andere Seite.

Es waren schon drei Wochen vergangen, nachdem Carly Sirius vor dem College aufgegabelt hatte. Sie hatte ihn- haha, wie einfallsreich!- Noir genannt; schwarz auf Französisch.

Sirius hörte das Wasserbett gluckern und fühlte sogleich eine Hand, die ihm zärtlich das linke Öhrchen kraulte.

„Guten Morgen, Noir! Heute feiern wir Silvester!"

Carly drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf, stand auf und öffnete ihre Fenster. Genüsslich atmete sie die frische Luft ein, die die abgestandene Luft im mittelgroßen Zimmer im Dachboden vertrieb. Sie war es gewohnt, von ihrer Mutter irgendwann geweckt zu werden, wenn Phyllis Lust darauf hatte und das Mädchen müde genug war, schlief Carly 15 Stunden durch... Sirius streckte sich und beobachtete Carly beim Umziehen. Er verspürte ein leichtes Stechen in der Herzgegend; der Mensch in ihm hatte sich in dieses Mädchen verliebt, doch da sie ihn nur als Hund kannte und er nicht so schnell ein Mensch werden würde, konnte er sich die Chancen, dass sie sich ebenfalls ihn im verliebte, einer Pfote abzählen. Leider!

„Komm, Noir! Wir gehen Gassi!", rief Carly und zog sich die Schuhe an. Sirius bellte erfreut. Juhu! Gassi! Rumrennen! Ball spielen!

„Weißt du, Noir?", keuchte Carly nach der dritten Runde Um-das-Feld-Laufen außer Atem und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. „Du bist wirklich eine Klasse für sich! Du bist irgendwie... naja... menschlich angehaucht!", fuhr sie fort und strich über ihre braunen Dreadlocks

Woher das wohl kommt, dachte Sirius verbittert und machte ein Geräusch, das sich nach einem gestöhnten Knurren anhörte. Musste das sein? Konnten sie nicht weiter mit dem Tennisball spielen?

Doch Carly ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Ich habe noch nie einen derart intelligenten Hund erlebt, der sich auch noch ganz anders verhält als die anderen Hunde!"

Wäre er in dem Moment ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er selbstzufrieden gegrinst.

„23.30! Mum wartet sicher schon! Komm!"

Elegant sprang sie auf und joggte los in Richtung Heimat. Sirius kannte ihre vier Stammstrecken inzwischen zwar, war aber gespannt, welche Kombination sie heute wählen würde... Ah ja! Die Variante aus 2 und 1 mit dem Ende von 3.

Ein riesiger Umweg eigentlich, dachte Sirius, trottete aber brav neben ihr her. Er ärgerte sie ein bisschen in dem er sie leicht überholte. Sie grinste und lief etwas schneller, solange, bis sie in ihren berühmten Wettbewerb verfielen, bei dem Sirius jedes Mal gewann, wenn er nicht den Faulen spielte und sie schneller laufen ließ als ihn.

„Hi, Mum!", damit stürmte(n) Carly (und Sirius) das kleine Haus und schlug die Tür zu. Ein dumpfes „Hallo!" sagte ihnen, dass Phyllis schon im Wohnzimmer saß.

Doch sie war nicht alleine- ihre Zwillingsschwester Jane und deren Tochter Yvonne saßen mit am Tisch und grinsten vor sich hin.

Carly begrüßteihre Familie herzlichund Sirius wurde von Jane und Yvonne herzlich gedrückt. Armes Tier...

„Aber, Phyllis!", Janes Simme krähte und bohrte sich schmerzhaft durch Sirius Trommelfell. „Wieso machst du alles, aber auch wirklich alles, auf mugglische Art und Weise? Es ist Silvester! Keiner achtet darauf, ob du einen Zauberstab benutzt oder nicht!"

Zauberstab.

Zauberstab?

Sirius blickte auf.

Zauberstab!

Erfreut bellte er auf und sprang auf den Tisch.

„Ihr seid _Zauberer_!", rief Sirius aufgeregt und erzählte alles von A bis Z. Er nickte am Ende seiner Rede heftig mit dem Kopf und hechelte kurz.

Stille...

„Du hast dich in meinen Toskanischen Brotsalat gestellt! Böser Hund! Böser, böser, böser Hund!", donnerte Phyllis erzürnt und zauberte einen Nudelholz herbei, um Sirius durch das gesamte Haus zu jagen, der um Hilfe schreiend und stolpernd davon eilte.

„Da hilft sicher altindianische Zauberlehre!", schlug Jane feierlich vor. „_Accio_ Buch der Zauberlehre altindianischer Hexen!"

RUMMS!

Auf seinen Weg zu Jane hatte das Buch Sirius getroffen und ihn k.o. geschlagen. Armes Tier...

„Dieser Spruch klingt gut!", lallte Yvonne quietschend und prostete der Lampe zu.

„Phyllis! Bring bitte den Hund hierher! Wir haben einen Zauberspruch gefunden!", quietschte Jane und hüpfte auf geregt auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. Phyllis trat mir Sirius in den Armen in das Wohnzimmer und murmelte etwas, was sich anhörte wie: „... sobald du ein Mensch bist, machst du mir ein italienisches Fünf-Gänge-Menü, das sag ich dir! So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon! Mein schöner Salat...!"

„Carly und Yvonne machen das schon! Leg du ihn hin!", kommandierte Jane und nahm aufgeregt ihrer Tochter den schönen teuren selbst gekauften Wodka weg, um selbst einen Schluck zu trinken(„Ey! Den hab ich gekauft!", rief Yvonne schmollend)

„Bitte!"

Carly blickte ihre erst Yvonne an, dann Sirius, und dann wieder Yvonne. In dem Zustand sollte Yvonne einen Zauber aussprechen? Zu Silvester macht man keine schlechten Witze! Das ist geschmacklos! Der schöne Feiertag wird doch damit ruiniert!

Dochbevor Carly noch irgendetwas sagen konnte stand Yvonne mit dem Buch neben ihr: „Bereit?"

Carly seufzte. Na, zum Glück ist altindianische Magie so schön einfach, das kriegt jedes Pantoffeltierchen hin!

„_Zeig mir den Mensch in dir verborgen,_

_zeig mir nun dein wahr's Gesicht,_

_trenn dich jetzt, für immer und morgen_

_von der Gestalt, die dir nicht entspricht_!"

Grauer, glitzernder Nebel umhüllte Sirius, seine Schwanz verschwand und sein Fell bildete sich zurück, seine Pfoten nahmen die Gestalt von Händen und Füßen an und sein Gesicht wurde menschlich. Der graue Nebel verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und hinterließ freien Ausblick auf Sirius durchtrainierten, wohlgeformten Körper und dessen wunderschöne glatte Haut. Die Zahl 23 lag verschnörkelt und leuchtend rot auf seinem Arm.

„Der Spruch is schief gegangen. Der Zauber macht einen 28 und nicht 23!"

„Das ist doch egal, Mum!", murmelte Carly und sah auf den ehemaligen Noir hinunter. So sah er also wirklich aus.

„Wow!", wisperte Yvonne mit Blick auf Sirius, „der ist ja riesig!- HEY!",

Yvonne, anscheinend wieder komplett nüchtern, fauchte ihre Mutter an und deutete empört auf die Decke, die diese auf Sirius geworfen hatte.

„Ähem!", Jane räusperte sich übertrieben laut, „Wie sind immer noch ein Familien-FF!" Yvonne schmollte.

„Ich hab noch Johns Sachen im Kleiderschrank!", fiel Phyllis auf und lief in die Küche, um ihren Freund anzurufen, der gerade bei seiner Familie in Boca Raton war, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, „Carlys Hund, der jetzt ein Mensch ist", seine Sachen anziehen zu können. In der Zwischenzeit(John hatte „Ja, sicher! Nur zu!" gesagt)hatten Jane und Carly Siriusin carlys Zimmergeschleppt, während Yvonne unten aufräumte und Tee machte.

„Noir! Noir, wach auf!", Carly piekste Sirius in die Wange.

„Mein Gott, Mädchen. Das macht man anders!", lachte Jane und schob Carly sanft zu Seite. „Aufwachen, Bursch'!", damit gab sie Sirius eine leichte Ohrfeige- tatsächlich! Sirius blinzelte.

„Carly?"

„Noir!"

„Wo bin ich?"

„Im meinem Zimmer!"

„Aber der Boden war doch noch nie so hart!"

„Du liegst in meinem Bett, Trottelchen!"

„Aber das darf ich doch gar nicht! Du hast gesagt, Hunde gehören nicht aufs Bett!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Hunde dürfen ja auch nicht aufs Bett!"

„Häh?"

„Schau mal auf deine Hand!"

Sirius hob seine Hand- und sprang vergnügt auf.

„Sie ist menschlich! Ich bin wieder ein Mensch!"

„Wir haben einen altindianischen Zauber ausgesprochen. Jetzt bist du 23 und ein Mensch"

„23? Cool!"

„Wieso? Wie alt warst du vorher?"

„39!"

„Ah... Ach ja! Hier sind ein paar Sachen von Mums Freund. Zieh sie an und feiere mit uns! Wir sind eh schon zu spät dran mit feiern! Es ist schon 3.21!" Carly grinste.

Sirius grinste zurück. „Geht klar! Danke!"

„Das war das turbulenteste Silvester, das ich je erlebt habe!", Sirius legte seinen Arm um Carly.

Sie lagen in Carlys Wasserbett und guckten zur Decke. Phyllis hatte beschlossen, dass Sirius in Carlys Zimmer schlafen sollte(„Dein Bett ist jawohl groß genug, um sich nicht gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen!")

Es war schon 4.59 Uhr. Die Ryans(Carlys Familie) und Sirius hatten sich noch ein Theaterstück mit 5 Akten zum Thema Silvester angeschaut.

„Es kommt ja nicht oft vor, dass man an Silvester Hunde in Menschen verwandelt und solche Sachen!"

„Aber das Theaterstück war gut!"

„Ja!", stimmte Carly zu. „Jeder einzelner Akt war richtig lustig!"

Und mit dem Umdrehen des Schlüssel im Schloss von Carlys Zimmertür begann ein sechster Akt...

* * *

Und wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen? Würdet ihr mir ein Review mit eurer Meinung da lassen? Das wär echt eine große Hilfe für mich... 


	2. Hey, people! I'm back!

Ui! Ich hab ein Reviewchen gekriegt!freu Hey, ich bin Anfänger! Ich darf das! XD

Dankeschön, Aleksandra Malfoy!; )

Joar...( --- das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit! . ) Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapi:)

* * *

Die gesamte Truppe des Phönixordens und deren „Gäste" Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Weasley- Zwillinge, die um den Tisch versammelt beim Abendessen waren, starrten den jungen Mann entgeistert an. Wer sollte das denn sein?

Der hübsche Schwarzhaarige mit den blauen Augen wedelte leicht mit den ausgestreckten Armen, als Aufforderung, dass sie ihn endlich erkannten.

„Wer...?", gab Tonks leise von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Tür quietschte laut, der blauäugige Schönling zuckte zusammen. Herrgott, war das laut! Kreacher, die alte Hauselfe (oder der alte Hauself, über das Geschlecht von Hauselfen ist wenig bekannt), blieb wie versteinert mitten in der Bewegung stehen. Sie zog angewidert die Unterlippe nach innen und hätte sie lange Hasenohren gehabt, wären sie vor Schreck nach hinten gefallen. Seine Arme standen vorne und hinten ab wie bei der Tanzversion eines europäischen Kindergartenkindes, das einen Ägypter nachahmt. Einige Minuten verharrte das Wesen in der höchst amüsanten Position (Fred und George hatten vor Lachen ihre Gesichter in die Tomatensuppe in den Tellern vor ihnen geschmissen und ihre Nachbarn Remus und Harry vollgespritzt, bei dem Rest verabschiedete sich beim Anblick Kreachers die Kinnlade in Richtung Boden)

„Der Sohn meiner Herrin! Kreacher sieht Gespenster! Der Sohn ist tot! Kreacher sieht ihn. Kreacher wird verrückt", murmelte Kreacher leise aber deutlich vor sich hin und seine Augen wurden noch ein bisschen größer.

„Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Ein gespenst! Kreacher sieht ein Gespenst! HILFÄÄÄÄÄ!", Kreacher riss die Arme gen Himmel und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen und schreiend wie am Spieß davon, übersah dabei die Tür, durch die er gerade hereingekommen war, donnerte dagegen und rannte dann durch eine andere, vom Schönling geöffnete Tür.

„Der Sohn seiner Herrin? Sirius!", rief Remus entsetzt aus, von Fred und George kam nur ein Blubbern.

„Yeah!", sagte der Schönling und schüttelte sich das Haar mit einer lässigen Kopfbewegung aus dem Gesicht. „I'm back!"

„Du bist durch ein altindianischen Zauber wieder in einen Mensch verwandelt worden und nun bist du, wegen des Fehlers von Yvonne, 23?"

„Du hast es erfasst, Rem!", sagte Sirius , der sich einen typisch amerikanischen Akzent angewöhnt hatte, der Mrs. Weasley kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie hatten sich alle um Sirius herum versammelt, der nun lässig auf einen Stuhl saß und sich von Remus ausquetschen lassen musste. Reichte es nicht , dass er wieder da war? Wozu die Einzelheiten? Er war wieder hier! Das ist doch _das_ Wichtigste! So was aber auch! Neugieriges Volk! Neben den Ausfragen musste er sich das ununterbrochene Pieksen in den Oberarm von Harry gefallen lassen, da dieser nicht glauben konnte, dass er, Sirius,wirklich wieder lebte. Wäre erträglicher gewesen, wenn dieser nicht ein verdutztes Gesicht gemacht hätte, wie eine Katze auf Chinas Tiermarkt vor dem Eintauchen in kochendes Wasser.

„Ok. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, Sirius...", fuhr Remus fort, leicht verwirrt, da sein Name von seinem besten Freund in eine Silbe gequetscht worden war („Rem"), „wer ist Yvonne?"

„Carlys Cousine!"

„Wer ist Carly?"

„Die Frau, die mich als Hund auf der Straße gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen hat. Und an Silvester hat sie mich mit Yvonnes Hilfe zurückverwandelt und dann, nach drei Monaten,in ein Flugzeug hierher gesetzt!"

„Ah ja! Und wo auf der Straße?"

„Wie jetzt? Auf der Straße halt!"

„Welche?"

„Victoria Street, glaub ich... da wo das College ist!"

„Und wo ist diese Vicroria Street?"

„In Brandon!"

„Wo ist Brandon?"

„Florida?"

„Wo ist Florida?"

„Amerika!"

„Wo ist Amerika?"

„Remus! Du wirst doch wohl wissen, wo Amerika ist!", meckerte Sirius.

„Ähm... nö!"

„Das ist ein Kontinent!"

„Ach, ein Kontinent!", Remus klatschte sich gegen die Stirn und lachte über sich, „was soll das denn sein? ... Nein, das war ein Scherz, Sirius! Reg dich nicht schon wieder auf! Das ist nicht gut für's Herz!"

„Sehr witzig!", blaffte Snape Remus an und schürzte die Lippen. Es stank ihm, dass sich kein Schwein für die Pläne Voldemorts, über die er den Dunklen Lord erfolgreich hatte ausquetschen können, interessierte, sondern dafür, dass Sirius wieder da war, der überhaupt nichts geleistet hatte, seit dem er aus Askaban wieder herausgekommen war. Es reichte nicht, dass er unnützig in der Gegend herumstreunte, nein, er musste noch kurz sterben und dann wieder auftauchen- verjüngert, knackig und frisch auch noch, während Snape wegen seinem Job vier Jahre älter aussah, als er eigentlich war und seine Haare so fettig wurden, dass sich Kreacher regelmäßig mit der Pfanne unter seiner Haarpracht stellte, um einen Ersatz für das ausgegangene Öl zu finden, um die Fischstäbchen zu braten zu können.

„Gibt es hier ne Eule? Müsste mal kurz n Brief schreiben. Hab Carly versprochen, dass ich mich meld, wenn ich angekommen bin!", riss Sirius Snape aus den Gedanken.

„Du kannst auch anrufen!", schlug Hermione vor.

Sirius Näschen wurde rot. „Äh... Carly telefoniert nicht gern, weißt du, Mione?"

Hermine nickte gespielt verständnisvoll. Eine Frau telefoniert nicht gern? Wie geht das denn? Das verstand sie gar nicht.

Sirius schluckte heimlich erleichtert. In Wahrheit telefonierte Carly furchtbar gern und konnte gar nicht aufhören, aber Sirius wollte nicht unbedingt zugeben, dass er nicht mit einem Telfon umgehen konnte: Carly hatte keine Lust gehabt, für ihn zu kochen und so hatte er in seinem Hunger wohl oder übel beim Asiaten anrufen müssen. Doch er hatte nicht kapiert, dass man eine bestimmte Zahlenkombination wählen musste, sondern drückte fröhlich vor sich hin und kam überall an, nur nicht bei dem Asiatischen Restaurant in Brandon. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er wurde immer genervter, und als er schließlich eine Hilfehotline für schwangere Frauen erwischte, knallte er mit puterotem Gesicht den Hörer auf die Gabel. Fünf Minuten später versuchte er es noch einmal. Er landete aber nicht, wie er dachte, beim Lieferant seines zukünftigen Abendmahls, sondern sondern redete beim Nachbarn auf den Anrufbeantworter. Sowürdesichdas arme altre Ehepaar Giggles die Nachricht „Äääähhhhm... joar...also, hier ist der Siry... oder Sirius, kommt drauf an, wie ihr das haben wollt... ja, ist eigentlich auch unwichtig, nicht wahr? Naja, jedenfalls ruf ich grad an... und, äh... und ich hätte gern ein Mal Frühlingsrollen und Wan Thai Suppe... ja... ja, also, bei Ryans... ich glaub, Victoria Street... War das Nummer 6? Moment, ich frag mal!... Carly! Sind wir hier im Hause Nummer 6!... Ja, 6. Stimmt schon... Ach ja und danke... Hab ich schon gesagt, was ich wollte? ... Ja , habe ich! Ach so und danke!...Ach so, ja! Bei Ryans! Nummer 6... Victoria Street. Bis gleich.. Ähm, bye!" anhören müssen, sobald sie aus dem Urlaub wiederkamen...

„Wer will Kekse?", Tonks streckte ihr Gesicht durch die Tür herein und grinste alle breit an.

„Ich! Ich! Ich!", rief Sirius wie ein kleines Kind und rannte im Hundegang an Tonks vorbei in die Küche zu den halb verbrannten Schokokeksen.

„Tja, meine lieben Freunde!", sagte Remus seufzend. „Ich würde sagen: He's back!"

* * *

Na? Wie steht's? Krieg ich ein Reviewchen? Oder zwei? Oder drei? 


	3. Broken hearts and nice memories

So! Das ist die zweite(bessere") Versoin von Kapi 3!

Und vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviewchen!

Viel Spaß mit diesem Teil!

* * *

„Carly! Essen ist fertig!"

Die Stimme ihrer Cousine riss Carly aus ihren Gedanken an Sirius.

„Was?"

„Essen ist fertig!"

„Oh. Ja, ok! Bin gleich da!"

Seufzend legte Carly das Bild von Sirius in Boxershorts, das sie von ihm gemacht hatte, in ihr Tagebuch und legte dieses wiederum in die Schublade ihres Schubladenelementes, auf dem die bunte Tiffanylampe stand. Sie strich die Decke ihres Bettes glatt, löschte das Licht. Ihre Hand wischte eine Träne weg, als sie die Tür schloss.

Carly wusste nicht, wie sie an ihrem Platz am Tisch im Wohnzimmer gelangt war.

„Ihr erratet nicht, was mir heute beim Einkaufen passiert ist!", plapperte Jane fröhlich drauf los und schob sich ein paar Spaghetti in den Mund „Ich habe Matt wieder gesehen! Ich habe mich gerade über die Tiefkühltruhe gebeugt, um nach der Tiefkühlpizza Quatro formaggi zu schnappen, als meine Hand mit einer anderen zusammen stieß! Ich blickte auf und sagte dann..."

Carly hörte nicht hin. Sie gönnte es ihrer Tante, ihren High-School-Schwarm wieder getroffen zu haben, und sie freute sich für sie, doch die Details musste sie nicht wissen. Sie stocherte lustlos in den Spaghettis herum. Sie hatte Hunger, aber ihr fehlender Appetit hielt sie vom Essen ab. Seit Sirius weg war, fühlte sie eine Leere in sich, die sie aufzufressen drohte, und einen stechenden Schmerz in der Herzgegend.

Carly seufzte und nahm etwas auf die Gabel.

Leicht erfreut hörte sie zu, wie Jane minuziös erzählte, wie sie und Matt sich zum Candle-Light-Diner auf seinem Balkon verabredet hatten.

„Mädels, ich habe aber da noch ein Problem", sagte Jane geheimnisvoll und sah alle an, bis auf Phyllis´ Freund John, der sich heute Abend sehr für sein Essen interessierte und noch kein Wort verloren hatte. Armer Mann! Mit vier verrückten Hühnern unter einem Dach...

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll!", jammerte Jane und stopfte sich die Pasta in den Mund.

„Wir finden schon was, Jane!", sagte Yvonne genervt und stocherte mit verbittertem Gesichtsausdruck in den Nudeln herum.

„Ach, Mädchen!", rief Jane aus. „Ihr könnt doch nicht beide gleichzeitig Liebeskummer haben! Das ist ja schrecklich! Da wird man depressiv, wenn man euch sieht!"(Ja, klar, Jane, dachte Carly.)

Carly und Yvonne sahen einander an- und grinsten. Ihnen passierte so gut wie alles gleichzeitig. Sirius war weg und Yvonnes Freund hatte sie wegen einer blonden Schnepfe verlassen, die stolz darauf gewesen war, ihr den Freund ausgespannt zu haben. So kam sie eines Tages in der Turnhalle auf Yvonne und Carly zu stolziert(sie waren alle drei Cheerleader der Brandon High) und sprach Yvonne auf Jared an und wollte, dass diese sich klein und unbedeutend fühlte, soll heißen, sie posaunte laut herum, was sie „vollbracht" hatte- falsch gedacht, Blondie! Zwar hatte Yvonne nun ein zerbröseltes Herz, doch ihre Schlagfertigkeit hatte sie noch- uns so endete es damit, dass die Blondine sich, niedergeschlagen und von den restlichen Cheerleader mit verachtenden Blicken beworfen, trollte. Sie waren auch am selben Tag geboren(13. Oktober) und sie hatten unabhängig voneinander beschlossen, sich jeweils eine neue Frisur zuzulegen.

„John, darf ich aufstehen?", fragten Carly und Yvonne gleichzeitig. Es war sein Haus, er hatte das Sagen.

„Ja, klar!"

Dankend erhoben sich die Cousinen und gingen auf Carly Zimmer.

„Ich hab den Test gesehen!", sagte Yvonne unverblümt.

„Was? Ach so, Physik! Ja, ich hab nicht gelernt! Das stinkt mir im nachhinein ja auch. Weißt du, ich hatte so Kopfschm-„

„Ich meine doch nicht den Physiktest, Carly!"

„Was dann?"

„Den... anderen, du weißt schon!"

„Ach, Französisch! Hey, meine Note ist B, was gibt's daran zu meckern?"

„Ich rede doch nicht von der Schule! Seit wann red ich von der Schule?"

„Wenn du dich über dich deine Lehrer aufregst, über die bescheuerten Trainingszeiten, über Lianne LeCruvenn, über Mathe, über Bio, über Geschich-„

„Carly!"

„Was denn?"

„Ach, vergiss es! Mit dir zu reden lohnt sich eh nicht!"

Damit ließ Yvonne eine sichtlich verblüffte Carly zurück.

„Carly! Carly! Wach auf! Wir fahren nach London und suchen ihn!"

Mit lautem Gepolter kam Yvonne ins Zimmer hereingestürzt und setzte sich auf Carlys Decke. sie machte so einen Lärm, dass es Carly im Nachhinein nicht verwundert hätte, wenn das schwerhörige alte Ehepaar Mr und Mrs Dan und Josie Giggles vor Schreck aus ihren Betten gepurzelt wären. Wäre Peeves hier gewesen, hätte er Yvonne wegen Wegnehmen des Arbeitsplatzes verklagt.

„Was!"

„Wir fahren nach London!"

„Nach London?"

„Ja!"

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber, du Verrückte! Und geht runter von mir!"

„Aber Carly! Wir suchen dort Sirius! Das ist mein Ernst!"

„Und die Schule?"

„Ist doch egal!"

„Nach London willst du also mit mir..."

„Ja! Ich hab schon einen Stadtplan besorgt und mein Buch der altindianischen Zauberlehre eingepackt!"

„Wow! So viel Aufwand jetzt schon! Und warum eigentlich?"

„Weil du Liebeskummer hast!"

„Ah ja! Toller Grund!"

„Jetzt sei nicht so sarkastisch! Du wirkst regelrecht giftig!"

Carly lachte. „Sorry! Ok, London! Und wer hatte die Idee mit London?"

Yvonne grinste. „Unsere Mütter!"

„Ach, hör auf!"

„Es stimmt! Ehrlich!"

„Na, ok! Jane könnte man das zutrauen... Aber das ist trotzdem totaler Quatsch. Hör endlich auf, mich zu verarschen!"

„Schön!", meinte Yvonne achselzuckend, „wir reden darüber, wenn du etwas wacher bist!"

„Ja, ja... Lass mich schlafen. Es ist Sonntag!"

In Europa drehte sich ein junger Mann von der einen Seite auf die andere. Er strich sich das schwarze Haar aus den Augen und seufzte. Sirius Black schwelgte in Erinnerungen: er und Carly beim Laufwettbewerb, Carly beim Kochen, Carly beim Wäsche aufhängen, Carly beim Toben mit ihm als Hund und ihrer Cousine, Carly, wie sie auf ihrem Bett saß und in ihrem Tagebuch schrieb, Carly beim Singen, Carly und er beim Abendspaziergang, Carly und er beim Konzert der Schulband in der Garage des Bassisten, Carly und er beim... Karten spielen. Seine Hand rutschte bei diesem Gedanken zu seinem Glied. Er seufzte. Er hatte ihre weiche, glatte Haut gestreichelt und ihre weichen, schönen Lippen geküsst. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn berührt hatte, überall,- und wie sie immer leidenschaftlicher wurden. Aus der zarten Berührung ihre Lippen war ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entstanden. Sie stöhnte, als er mit Hilfe seiner Finger ihre Schamlippen spreizte und mit seiner Zunge eindrang. Ihre Augen glänzten im Mondschein, als sie sich vereinten. Sie fanden rasch einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Sein Atem und ihrer wurden schneller, verwandelten sich in leises Schnaufen. Ihre nassen Körper klatschten aufeinander. Er erinnerte sich an das phantastische, unvergleichliche Gefühl in ihm, als er sich in ihr ergoß. Und wie friedlich sie hinterher an ihn gekuschelt in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Doch jetzt war er, Sirius, weg. Über den Atlantik und würde sie nicht mehr so schnell wieder sehen. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg auf seiner Wange bevor er einschlief.

* * *

Haaach... dahin schmelz mit zunge über lippen leckSirius beim... räusper wo waren wir?

Ah ja! Und wie hat's euch gefallen? Ach ja! Ich habe dio ersten drei Kapis deshalb so schnell hintereinander hochgetan, weil ich mir mit dem 4. derart viel zeit lassen muss, das könnt ihr gar nicht glauben!Als Entschädigung gibt's halt alle drei Kapis ganzu schnell hintereinander. Kompletter Blödsinn, ich weiß, aber ich fühl mich sonst schlecht..." Gute Naaaacht!


	4. Vater sein ist NICHT schwer?

Vielen Dank an:

**aleksandramalfoy:** Danke, dass du dir das folgenede Kapitel vorher durchgelesen und mir alle Zweifel genommen hast, von wegen, das hört sich an wie von einem Kleinkind ohne jegliche Schreibbegabung und ohne jegliche Sprachkenntnisse und ohne jegliche Begabung, sich menschlich auszudrücken! HDGDL!

**Sweet-Teeni:** Freut mich voll, dass es dir gefällt und dass deine Zweifel jetzt weg sind!

**Siska: **Was heißt eigentlich schnüsig? Hab ich das geschrieben, ohne dass es mir auffällt? Wie peinlich! Sorry, wenn das mein Fehler war!

**Carika:** Danke für dein liebes Reviewchen! Das ist voll aufbauend! Thanks a lot!

**An alle: **Unser Scanner spinnt gerade ziemlich, aber das krieg ich bestimmt bald hin mit denn Bildern! Bitte habt noch etwas Geduld! Danke!

So! Genug geschwafelt! Hier kommt der vierte Teil!

Liebe Grüße

* * *

„Ach, nö!" 

„Oh, doch, Sirius! Oh, doch!", rief Hermione streng.

„Muss das wirklich sein?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Ich werde das nicht für dich machen, Mione!", Sirius schnaubte, „Da muss ich ja meine Finger benutzen!"

„Na und?", quengelte Mione wie ein kleines Kind, „Mach doch einfach! So schwer ist das doch nicht! Das hast du so oft schon gemacht!"

„Nein... naja, ok! Ich mach's!"

„Gott! Danke, danke, danke!", stöhnte Hermoine und seufzte.

„Du kannst auch Sirius zu mir sagen..."

„Sehr witzig", wisperte Mione schnaufend.

„Gefällt's dir?", schnaubte Sirius beleidigt.

„Aber natürlich!", sagte Mione in einem undeutbarem Tonfall. „Es ist immer schön, wenn Männer das dreckige Geschirr abwaschen!"

„Sirius?"

„Nein! Lasst mich bloß in Frieden! Ich habe schon abgewaschen, Wäsche aufgehängt, Staub gesaugt, beim Kochen geholfen, gebügelt und das Klo geschrubbt!", stöhnte Sirius und sank noch tiefer in seinen Sessel zusammen. „Dann hab ich halt Liebeskummer, na und? Vielleicht leide ich gerne!"

„Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass Carly hier ist..."

„WAS!"

Bevor Remus den Satz zu Ende hatte sprechen können war Sirius aufgesprungen und in die Richtung gelaufen, in die Remus Daumen zeigte.

„_Carly_?", Sirius schaute das weibliche Wesen in der Haustür an.

„Hi", sagte sie und blickte auf das Bündel in ihren Armen. „Das ist Lindsay!"

Sirius ihr nahm vorsichtig das Kind aus den Armen.

„Die ist ja süß!", lächelte Sirius, „Hallo, Lindsay!"

Das Baby lachte.

„Du warst also schwanger!", stellte Sirius fest, ohne Carly anzusehen.

„Ja"

„Von wem...", setzte Sirius an, brach aber den Satz ab. Oh, Hoffnung! Was, wenn sie mit einem anderen was hatte? Sirius spürte, wie seine Welt bei dem Gedanken langsam zusammenbrach.

Wortlos kramte Carly einen Zettel aus der Tasche, entfaltete ihn und hielt ihn Sirius hin.

_Vaterschaftstest_

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und las gleich den Namen des Vaters.

_Sirius Black_

"Sie... ist also... von mir?"

Carly nickte. "... ja!"

Sirius wandte sich wieder dem Baby in seinen Armen zu, das ihn anlachte und an den langen Haaren des Mannes, der sie im Arm hielt, zog. Sie hatte seine Augen. Lindsay lachte. Sirius holte tief Luft und-

"REMUS!"

Carly erschrak fürchterlich. Lindsay fing vor Schreck an zu weinen.

"REMUS!", rief Sirius erneut und ging mit Lindsay im Arm ins Wohnzimmer, "Remus, sie ist von mir! Lindsay ist von mir!"

"Wie bitte? Wer ist Lindsay?"

"Meine Tochter!", Sirius drückte dem verdutzten Remus vorsichtig das weinende Baby in die Arme, "Schau sie dir an! Ist sie nicht schön? Guck!", Sirius deutete auf ihre zu gekniffenen Augen, "Sie hat meine Augen! Meine Augen! Meine, meine, meine! Mein Augen! Lindsay hat meine Augen!", sinsangte Sirius und lief mit den Armen wedelnd und arme, ahnungslose Ordenmitglieder über den Haufen rennend durch das ganze Haus("Meine Augen! Meine Augen!")

"Sirius, hör auf zu schreien!", Carly kam herbeigeeilt und nahm dem sichtlich überfordetem Remus das weinende Baby ab. "Ist gut, Lindsay!"

Remus betrachtete Carly, wie sie Lindsay beruhigte.

Das war also die Frau, die Sirius aufeggabelt hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass Sirius Geschmack sich verändert hatte; Carly war nicht so eine heiße Vorzeigebraut, die alle Männer neidisch auf Sirius werden ließ, Carly fiel nur durch ihre rötlich mittelbraunen Dradlocks und ihrer neongelb-lila gefärbten Strähne auf. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch, ja, aber nicht atemberaubend. Und sie hatte eine nette Figur, aber nichts besonderes.

"Ich bin übrigens Carly!"

"Habe ich mitbekommen!", Remus grinste, "Ich bin Remus!"

"Sirius hat mir viel von dir erzählt!"

"Ich hoffe nur positives!"

"Hiiiiiiiiilfäääääääää!"

In aller Herrgottsfrühe fuhren Sirius Schreie durchs Haus.

Carly kam ins Badezimmer hereingestolpert, der Rest des Ordens blieb im Rahmen stehen. Harry und Ron, die ganz hinten waren, hüpften auf und ab, um sich Sicht zu verschaffen

"Sirius, was ist denn los?", keuchte Carly außer Atem und schnaufte.

"Das Kind schreit!"

Carly blickte zur Badewanne. Lindsay lag darin und schrie wie am Spieß.

"Mein Gott! Nimm das Kind raus!"

Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm Lindsay auf die Arme.

Carly tauchte ihren Unterarm in Wasser und fluchte laut.

"Wie zum Teufel hast du die Temperatur gemessen?", fuhr sie den Sirius an und blickte ihn derart giftig an, dass es an einem Wunder grenzte, dass Sirius nicht tot umgefallen war.

"Mit der Hand!"

"Man misst das Wasser mit der Inneseite des Unterarms, du Trottel!"

"Ups..."

"CARLY! HILF MIR!"

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Sie will das nicht essen!"

Carly rieb sich über die Augen. Mione und Tonks legten ihr unterstützend die Hände auf die Schultern. Ginny sah sich in der Küche um: Lindsay spritzte fröhlich lachend mit Babybrei herum. Die Wand vor ihr blieb nicht verschont, geschweige denn Schnuffel; der würde danach ordentlich Haare, Gesicht und Hände waschen müssen...

"Sirius", sprach Carly geduldig, "wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wie man ein Kind füttert, dann lüg mich nicht an und sag, dass du das kannst! Sie ist noch ein Baby! Babys können nicht ohne Hilfe wssen!"

"Aber sie hat doch den Löffel in die Hand genommen!"

"Das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass sie den Löffel anschließend in den Brei taucht und etwas Brei zu ihrem Mund führt, um zu essen! Sie hat doch keine Ahnung, wofür so ein Löffel da ist, außer zum spielen!"

Sirius knallte den Kopf auf den Tisch. "Ich bin der schlechteste Vater der Welt!"

"Stimmt!", Carlys Arme legten sich um Sirius, der sie böse anguckte, "aber was ist nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!", sagte sie schnell und grinste ihn versöhnlich an, "Schau her! Also, zuerst musst du Lindsay den Löffel entreißen, sie ist da ganz schön hartnäckig!... So, und wie man Leute füttert, weißt du doch, oder? Geht bei Babys genau so... Ja, genau so... Siehst du, so schwer ist das gar nicht!"

"Sirius, du hast Lindsay sie Windel falsch herum angezogen!"

"Das trägt man jetzt so!", sagte Sirius wenig überzeugend und grinste Carly an.

Die stand nur da und überprüfte die Temperatur von der Milch in der Flasche für Lindsay.

Sirius Lächeln erfror in seinem Gesicht. "Dann zeig's mir bitte!", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und zog Lindsay die Windel wieder aus.

* * *

Ja,ja! Sirius als Vater, das kann nicht gut gehen... " 

Also, wegen dem da oben... ich weiß, dass das kitschig ist, aber ich liebe es, auf Reviewchen zu antworten, schließlich lebe ich von Reviwesin review-spende-dose guck noch sinds ein bisschen wenig XD! Ich würd mich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung hinterlasst... Morddrohungen und anderes zeug können da auch rein;)

LG Carly


	5. Babysitten

Danke für die Reviews...wurde auf Carlys Schwangerschaft aufmerksam gemacht(danke, Siska!)... Ich hab doch glatt verplant hinzuschreiben, wie viel Zeit zwischen der Träumereivon wegen London und Carlys Ankunft liegt... SORRY! Ich werde versuchen, dass das niemals wieder vorkommt! Versprochen! Ich war wohl recht verplant in letzter Zeit... schieben wir's auf die Luft"

Joar... hier ist der letzte Teil... nicht besonders spannend oder so, aber ich find esvoll süß! vor allem Harry...

Hoffentlichliest das überhaupt noch einer, ich war ja echt lange nicht mehr am PC...vielleicht sollte ichim Urlaub mal dahin fliegen, wo es Internet gibt... Oder Internet-Cafes suchen... Wär nicht schlecht, oder?

Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da undüberübermorgen gibts Gotitas undden ersten Teil von Lindsay!°freu° °auf die Werbetrommel hau°

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Es war ein mal ein schöner Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe, als der berühmte Harry Potter einen Laut von sich gab...

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

Remus und Tonks fielen im Nebenzimmer mitten in ihrer Beschäftigung vor Schreck aus dem Bett. Was war das denn?

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

„Aber Harry!", Sirius wischte sich über die Augen, „du sollst doch nur Babysitten!"

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

„Mein Gott, so schwer ist das nicht! Meinst du erhlich nicht, dass du das schaffst?"

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

„Magst du Lindsay nicht?"

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

„Willst du nicht dein Taschengeld nicht aufbessern?"

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn... äh... doch!"

„Dann eben kein Geld! Aber aufpassen tust du trotzdem!"

„ Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

„Doch! Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe! Es ist nur ein Abend! Ein lächerlicher Miniabend, an dem ich mit Carly essen gehe und du kannst nicht einmal... koo... koop...du kannst nicht einmal behilflich sein! Koonperantiv!", Sirius hüpfte vor Wut auf und ab und so wurden auch Fleur und Bill beim... Karten spielen gestört, die nun durch laute französische Volksmusik ihren Ärger zeigen.

„Es heißt kooperativ, Sirius!", klugscheißte Hermione und gähnte.

„Scheiß doch drauf!"

Und da es schon halb sechs Uhr mrogens(Sirius war durch die Nachtliebhaberin Carly auf den Geschmack gekommen, die Nächte durchzumachen)war und die Liebesspielchen sämtlicher Pärchen gestört worden waren, gingen sie alle frühstücken.

Es waren schon etliche Monate vergangen, seit dem Carly eingezogen war, und alle vertrugen sich recht gut mit ihr, bis auf Fleur(„Was fällt ihr ein, eine schönere Figut zu 'aben... und dabei auch noch so zierlich zu sein!"), Mrs Wasley(„Dieses Flittchen! Das ist ja kein Ausschnitt mehr, das ist ein richtiges Panorama!") und Severus, der nicht auf Muggelmusik stand.

Zu großem Ärger Harrys war Sirius nicht ansprechbar, da er beim Anblick seiner Carly fast das Sabbern begann und sein Hirn sich zunehmend benebelte("Sirius! So kurz ist das Kleid gar nicht! Hör auf, Mann!", so Carly).

Daraus folgte: Harry musste mit Hilfe von Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf Klein-Lindsay aufpassen. George bot sich an, ihnen zu helfen, doch das lehnten sie dankend ab, da er nur meckern würde (Fred hatte eine Freundin zu sich eingeladen und er würde George bestimmt nicht beachten...)

Ron klappte Sirius neue Motorradzeitschrift zu. „Ok... 17.00... Lindsay muss was wessen... stewht jedenfalls auf dem Zettel von Carly"

Nicht anders als bei Papa „Sisus", wie sie ihn nannte, war Harry kurz danach voller Kartoffelbrei, da Lindsay keinen Hunger hatte und lieber mit dem Essen spielte.

Ginny knipste ein Bild mit Miones Sofortbildmuggelkamera einen Schnapschuss. "Sorry, Harry", sagte sie, mit großer Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, "Du siehst so schön lächerlich aus!"

Harrys Laune war sichtlich im Keller.

"Mit diesem Kind hat man nur Ärger!", schimpfte Harry und stapfte ins Bad. Er wollte ihr nach dem Essen eine saubere Windel anziehen, da musste sie noch einmal ganz dringend "auf Toilette" und nahm dazu Harrys frisch gewaschene Hand her. Grummelnd wusch er sich die und schickte George, der gerade wegen eines HungeranfallsRichtung Küche spazierte, zu Lindsay.

"Was hast du denn, Harry? Die ist doch ganz brav! Lindsay ist ein sehr sauberes Kind! Es hat keine Probleme gemacht, sie sauber zu machen! Ron hat mir früher immer auf die Hand geschissen! Bäh, was das eklig!", meinte George im Vorbeigehen und lehnte sich in den Kühlschrank. Harry blieb mit offenem Mund stehen und beobachtete George, wie er sich einen Riesensandwich baute und herzhaft hineinbiss.

George schluckte. "Ist was, Harry?"

"Wieso pisst sie mich an und dich nicht!", Harry war den Tränen nahe.

"Du siehst halt nicht so gut aus wie ich!", streckte George ihm die Zunge raus und aß weiter.

Grummelnd stiefelte Hatty in das Schlafzimmer von Carly und Sirius. Lindsay krabbelte auf dem Boden herum und lallte ein bisschen.

"He-y!", quietschte sie, als sie Harry sah und streckte die kleinen Händchen nach ihm aus.

Harry musste lächeln. "Du musst ins Bett!"

Er nahm Lindsay vorsichtig aber falsch hoch und trug sie zum Gitterbettchen. Sie streckte Ärmchen aus und stupste ihn am Kinn an.

"Gute Nacht, Lindsay! Schlaf gut und träum so süß, wie ich dich gerade niedlich finde!"

Er gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf den Haarflaum und deckte sie zu.

* * *

Harry hat sich tapfer geschlagen, findet ihr nicht?;)

LG!


End file.
